A common use of mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers is for personal consumption of media content while traveling. For example, it is not uncommon to see a person traveling on a bus, train, or airplane use a mobile computing device to watch video content (e.g., a movie or television program) and/or listen to audio content (e.g., music or an audio book).
In advance of a planned trip, a person may manually seek out and load digital media content onto a mobile computing device such that the digital media content will be available for consumption by the user during the trip. For example, before beginning a trip that includes an airplane flight, a person may load a movie onto a mobile computing device so that he or she can watch the movie during the flight.
However, such manual preparation may be inconvenient, overlooked, or intentionally skipped when a person is busy planning and doing other things to prepare for a trip. Moreover, manually seeking out and loading digital media content onto a mobile computing device may be time consuming, difficult, and/or undesirable for some people.